Computing devices include many integrated circuit components coupled by inter-device interfaces or connections. As device sizes decrease, rail-to-rail voltages decrease, and operating and communication frequencies increase, electromagnetic effects have increased effect on inter-device communication. Real-world implementations of inter-device communication often experience signal integrity issues due to power supply noise and electromagnetic interference. Scrambling codes can reduce the negative effects of power supply noise and electromagnetic interference by changing the bit patterns of inter-device communication to reduce electromagnetic coupling effects.
However, especially as device sizes continue to decrease and find more usage in mobile devices, the power consumption of scrambling can be significant relative to overall power budgets. Scrambling traditionally applies codes to achieve approximately 50% toggles from one transmission to the next. As will be understood, frequent toggling creates significantly more dynamic power consumption than infrequent toggling. Thus, there is a tension between applying scrambling with frequent toggling to maintain signal integrity at the cost of increasing inter-device communication power consumption. Additionally, traditional scrambling is based on linear transformations, which can cause unintended cross-lane and/or cross-cycle correlation. Cross-lane correlation refers to correlation between adjacent signal lines. Cross-cycle correlation refers to correlation between consecutively transmitted signals. Correlation between adjacent signal lines and/or consecutive signals can result in increased electromagnetic interference.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.